


Empire

by EislynVis, mochiwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EislynVis/pseuds/EislynVis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwrites/pseuds/mochiwrites
Summary: Aunt May looked at him, brushing back his curls. She glanced at the time, seeing it wasn’t overly late yet. “Okay, scooch over, Petey.” She said. Peter nodded and moved over in his bed so that his aunt could sit beside him. The minute she sat down, he curled into her. May smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “The four kingdoms had been at war for years. There was Asgard, land of the supernatural ruled by king Odin, Wakanda, land of half breeds, ruled by king T’Chaka, Helheim land of the undead, ruled by queen Hela, and our kingdom-”“Midgard, it was ruled by grandpa!” Peter cut in with excitement.May laughed lightly. “Yes, Midgard, the land of humans, was ruled by your grandfather, king Howard. The four kingdoms could never agree, and often argued. One argument led to a large war. Two thousand warriors from our kingdom drew their swords for a war they would not win. Asgard overpowered all four kingdoms, and won the war.”





	1. Chapter 1

In a lone library, they sit at a table. The chairs beside them were empty, meaning the others were probably doing their work. Bored, they stand from the chair they sat in, going over to one of the many books of the library. They grab a random book and go back to their seat, flipping it open.

Inside the book’s pages is a man in a red cloak, flipping through multiple books floating in the air. A young man stands to the right of him, holding books of his own, speeding through them. A young woman is on the left, holding up a few books of her own with some sort of red mist.

They watch the three flip through pages, curious. They hear the man in the cloak grumble about running into a block in his research. He asks the other two if they found anything. The two shake their heads no. The man sighs as the boy suggests taking a break. Yes, maybe a break is a good idea. They are already bored. They stand from their seat, leaving the book open as they leave the library. The door slams shut behind them, causing the room to shake.

Something falls into the open book left on the table.

* * *

A small child, no older than four looked up from what he was drawing when the door to his room opened. A woman stood in the doorway, amusement shining in her eyes. “Pete, it’s time from bed, not time for drawing.” She chuckled, entering the boy’s room.

“I know aunt May, but I really wanted to finish my picture!” The boy explained. “If I don’t finish it, then the scary monsters will come and steal all of the color from my drawing!" 

“I’ll make sure to leave the door open a crack than to let some light in. It’ll stop any scary monsters from coming in.” Aunt May promised, picking him up. “I’m sure your father will let you finish your drawing tomorrow if you go to bed now.” She added. “But I’m not sure he’ll be too happy if you’re dead on your feet tomorrow.” She teased. 

Peter let out a huff, arms wrapping around her shoulders as he hugged her. “I guess I’ll go to bed now then. I don’t want to make dad upset. Plus, I guess my picture will be okay if there’s light in my room.” Aunt May chuckled, kissing his head. She placed Peter on his bed and tucked him under the covers. “Aunt May?” The little boy asked. “Can you tell me about the four kingdoms again?”

Aunt May looked at him, brushing back his curls. She glanced at the time, seeing it wasn’t overly late yet. “Okay, scooch over, Petey.” She said. Peter nodded and moved over in his bed so that his aunt could sit beside him. The minute she sat down, he curled into her. May smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “The four kingdoms had been at war for years. There was Asgard, land of the supernatural ruled by king Odin, Wakanda, land of half breeds, ruled by king T’Chaka, Helheim land of the undead, ruled by queen Hela, and our kingdom-”

“Midgard, it was ruled by grandpa!” Peter cut in with excitement.

May laughed lightly. “Yes, Midgard, the land of humans, was ruled by your grandfather, king Howard. The four kingdoms could never agree, and often argued. One argument led to a large war. Two thousand warriors from our kingdom drew their swords for a war they would not win. Asgard overpowered all four kingdoms, and won the war.”

“But then king T’Chaka and grandpa suggested a peace thingy!” Peter exclaimed, flailing his little arms.

May laughed once more. “Yes, they suggested that the four kingdoms enter an alliance and wanted to create a treaty to keep the peace between nations. But as Wakanda, Asgard, and Midgard were working on said treaty, queen Hela attacked Asgard, and nearly wiped them out. Wakanda and Midgard quickly came to help them and together, they sealed Helheim and queen Hela away.”

“And everyone lived happily, ever, after, right?” A new voice said. Peter and May looked over at the doorway where they heard the voice. Peter’s eyes lit up when he saw who was there.

“Dad!” He cheered. 

“Tony,” May said. “I thought you were going to be in your lab all night.”

Tony gave a lopsided grin in response. “Figured I’d come say goodnight to the squirt.” He replied, entering the room. He sat down on the other side of Peter, running a hand through the boy’s hair. “Goodnight kiddo. Sleep well, okay?” He said. 

“Goodnight, dad.” Peter replied, giving his father a hug. Tony smiled a bit as May got up and pressed one last kiss into Peter’s hair before leaving. Tony stayed with Peter a bit longer, watching him fall asleep against him for a few minutes before gently laying the boy down. He slowly stood up from the bed, walking to the door. He closed it slightly, leaving it open a crack so that some light would get into the room. 

“Goodnight, bambino.”

* * *

Peter was out with his father, venturing around town. People waved as the king and prince walked by them. Peter smiled at people as they passed by, waving back to them when they waved at him.. The past few years had gone by peacefully, not much conflict within the kingdom. Tony held onto Peter’s hand, dragging him around as he went on a supply run. He had needed more materials for his projects and Peter offered to help carry them. Normally, Tony would have declined, telling his son that he was too young, but Peter was fourteen now, he didn’t have an excuse to tell him no. Plus, Tony enjoyed the company.

“Dad, we should probably get home soon, mom might be mad if we come home late again.” Peter suggested, easily carrying a couple bags of metals.

Tony glanced over at him, and noticed the sun was slowly setting. “Yeah, wouldn’t wanna make your mom angry again.” He agreed sheepishly. Pepper was quite the force to be reckoned with, and Tony hated making her angry. “Let’s start heading home, kiddo.”

With that, they turned around and made their way back to the palace. Tony silently cursed himself as he saw how dark it got while they were walking. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the people of his kingdom ( _after being betrayed by Obadiah, Tony didn’t trust many people. That might be a story, but that’s one to be saved for later),_ it was more of navigating the way home in the dark. Maybe he should’ve taken Rhodey up on the offer to come with them.

Peter and Tony walked in silence, neither knowing what to say. That is, until, a shadowed figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of them. Tony stopped and held his arm out in front Peter, shielding him. “Who are you?” Was the first thing out of Tony’s mouth. 

“I think that should be the least of your worries, your majesty.” The person replied, inching toward them. On instinct, both Starks took a step back.

“Well, unless you’d like to deal with the wrath of a very angry queen, it might be in your best interest to leave us alone.” Tony shot back, wishing he had brought a gauntlet from his suit.

“I don’t think either of us will benefit from that.” They replied before jumping towards Tony, trying to attack him. Tony pushed Peter out the way as the boy yelped, bags dropping. 

“Peter, run!” Tony exclaimed, ducking and rolling as he was attacked again. Peter stood still, frozen in fear. “Now!” He shouted, snapping Peter out of his stupor.

“B-But dad! I can’t just leave you here!” The boy shouted in reply, hesitating.

Tony grinned as he tried to keep his attacker at bay and convince his son to leave at the same time. “Peter, don’t fight me on this!” He roared. “RUN DAMMIT!” Peter hesitated once more before squeezing his eyes shut and taking off. Tony then turned his attention back to the person fighting him. They lunged at him, knocking him over. Tony spotted a stick laying nearby and held it out in front of himself when he noticed the person trying to bite him. “What the hell?!” He exclaimed. It was then he noticed how strong the person was, and the fact that the person was _hissing_ in his face. “You aren’t human, are you?” He asked as he was able to throw the creature off of him.

The creature chuckled, standing up. “Arachne. Glad you noticed.” They replied, taking off the hood to reveal two big, black eyes and fangs. Tony stared in shock as he had never encountered such a creature before. The arachne’s skin was tinted gray and it stood a bit taller than Tony. “Now do me a favor, and die.” The arachne lunged for Tony, who had just gotten back up on his feet, and knocked him down.

Tony cursed his luck as he fought with the creature, wishing he could call one of his suits to him. He struggled during the fight and suddenly his head was slammed against the ground and everything went black.

Now that the king was taken care of, it was time to take care of his pesky son. The arachne took off in the direction Peter ran in and grinned when he saw the boy hadn’t ran too far.

* * *

Peter could see the person behind him quickly catching up. He let out a scream, forcing himself to run faster. It was no use. Whatever the person was, it was catching up to him very quickly. He yelped as he tripped over a root and landed face first into the dirt. Peter flipped onto his back, seeing the person a few inches away from him. He began scooting backwards as fast as possible, hoping his dad would come and rescue him. “DAD!” He cried, “DAD!” No response. The creature inched closer to him, hissing. Peter whimpered, scooting back more, eyes wide in terror. “DAD _PLEASE_!” Peter begged, sobbing.

“Daddy’s not coming to save you, kid.” The creature spat, grabbing Peter’s ankle and pulling him towards them.

“NO!” Peter shouted, trying to pull away. “PLEASE DAD!” He tried one last time, feeling a sharp pain in his neck. He screamed, thrashing and scratching at the creature holding him. He kicked until he began to grow tired, tears spilling from his eyes. _‘I don’t wanna die…dad..’_ His eyes fell shut, praying his dad would save him.

* * *

When Peter woke up, the first thing he noticed was the weight by his stomach. He looked over at the source and saw his mom sleeping, his dad beside her in a separate chair. “Dad?” He croaked, voice cracking. His dad looked up from the book he had been reading, his eyes lighting up when he saw Peter awake.

“Peter!” He exclaimed, going over to him and enveloping him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, cucciolo.” He apologized, repeating himself over and over again. Peter hugged him back, just as tightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I—I think. What happened? The last thing I remember was that...thing..” Peter questioned quietly.

“We were attacked by an arachne.” Tony answered, pulling away from the hug. “He knocked me out for a bit, but I woke up in time to get to you.” He explained.

Peter frowned a bit, eyeing his father. “But?”

Tony looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact, for he was feeling guilty, and Peter knew it. “When I got to you...the venom was already in your system, Bruce was able to get most of it out. However….there were side effects.” Tony murmured.

“Side effects?” Peter asked warily.

Tony didn’t reply immediately, as if he were trying to gather his thoughts. As if he were trying to find the right words to say. “You’re not just human anymore, Pete.”

“W-What do you mean?” 

Tony’s eyes flickered between Peter and the floor. “I got to you before the arachne could kill you but...there was some venom that entered your bloodstream and it altered your DNA. We were able to drain some of it, but not everything.”

“So I’m...a spider creature now..?” Peter questioned, trying to wrap his head around everything. He wasn’t human anymore? Why did something like have to happen to him? Would things change between him and his parents? Would they still—no, he shook away the thought. His parents would still look at him as their son, no matter what.

“Only half. You’re still partially human.” Tony answered. “Bruce thinks you may have some of the creature’s abilities, but we won’t be able to know for sure.” Peter was about to ask another question when his mom woke up, and she looked at him.

“Peter!” She exclaimed, wrapping him tightly in a hug. Peter’s arms found their way around her and he hugged back, just as tightly.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Peter slowly learned about his abilities. He could stick to walls, had enhanced strength, and super healing. He even had this awesome sixth sense (he liked to call it his spidey-sense, but dad liked to poke fun at him for the name), and his usual senses were dialed up to eleven!

At first Peter had looked at what happened to him as a curse, but now? He looked at his newfound abilities as a way to help people, as a way to do _good_. He could be like his dad now! Why waste the opportunity?

Peter ended up putting together a suit, and created a formula for webs that really matched the persona he was trying to dawn. He created web shooters to store the web fluid, and when everything was ready, he snuck out of his room and proceeded to swing around the city, protecting people.

He’d only been doing it for a few nights now, but he loved it. He’d been able to hide it from his parents so far, which he was grateful for. He loved his mom and dad, but if they found out what he was doing, they’d make him stop. He didn’t want that. He wanted to continue being Spider-Man. If he had to continue hiding his vigilantism from his parents to do so, he’d do it, no matter how guilty it made him feel at times.

* * *

As it turns out, Peter didn’t have to continue hiding Spider-Man for very long.

After a tiring night of patrol, Peter snuck into his room by climbing on the ceiling. He came in through the window, keeping his eyes focused on his door and his bed, where multiple pillows were shoved under his blanket. He let out a sigh when he saw they hadn’t been touched.

“And where have you been mister?” Peter shrieked in surprise, falling off the ceiling. He quickly got up and whirled around to see his parents sitting in chairs, arms crossed.

“D-Dad, m-mom!” Peter exclaimed. “H-Hey uh...fancy seeing you here…?” He said, phrasing it as a question. He felt his heart pounding with anxiousness.

“Fancy indeed, seeing as it is your room, that you were absent from for three hours.” Tony said with a frown. “Mind telling us where you’ve been?”

“Out...side…?” Peter replied lamely. 

“We know that, honey. What your father is asking you is to tell us what you’ve been doing.” Pepper explained, and he could tell his parents were disappointed in him.

With sagging shoulders, “I um...I’ve been sneaking out and helping people…”

“As this...Spiderling, right?” Tony questioned. Peter nodded. “And you didn’t think to tell us about what you were doing, that right?” Peter nodded once more. “And you thought that was okay? That not telling us was fine and dandy?” Peter could hear the anger in his father’s voice, and there was a pit of guilt in his stomach.

“No I--”

“You what?” Tony interrupted. “Did you even think about what might happen if you got hurt? Or worse? How would you have handled that huh? Alone?” 

“Honey, do you not trust us?” Pepper asked, her voice soft yet shakey.

“Of course I do!” Peter cried, looking up at them. “I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid!” He exclaimed. “I was just...scared that you…”

“That what?” Tony prompted. 

“That you guys would stop me, or freak out or-or something…” Peter trailed off. 

“Oh, I’m definitely freaking out Pete. I’m freaking out that _my kid_ decided to dress up and play hero without telling his parents!” Tony exclaimed, angrily. Pepper put a hand on Tony’s arm, and Peter looked at the ground in shame.

“Peter, why didn’t you tell us? Why are you even doing this?” Pepper questioned, forehead creasing in confusion.

“I wanna look out for the little guy, I wanna protect people like dad does. I have these abilities, shouldn’t I use them for good?” Peter asked.

Both Tony and Pepper softened at Peter’s explanation and Tony sighed. He rubbed his face before speaking again, “I swear kid, you’re too much like me.” He mumbled. “Pete, listen, if you had just talked to us, we would’ve listened. We probably wouldn’t have agreed to it at first, but we would’ve listened.” He explained. “I get that you wanna look out for the little guy, but you should’ve come to us. 

Peter nodded solemnly. “‘M sorry for making you mad…” He murmured. 

Pepper pulled him into a hug. “We’re only mad because we care.” She said softly, kissing his head. Tony wrapped his arms around the two of them.

“We’ll talk about your punishment later, kiddo. For now, let’s go to bed, and tomorrow we’ll see about those suit upgrades, you’re in dire need of one.” Tony said.

“I can still be Spider-Man?” Peter asked, looking hopeful.

“After you’re no longer grounded, and rules are set up, ‘course.” Tony replied with a small grin.

Part of Peter was upset about the whole grounded thing, but at least he could still be Spider-Man, this time with his parents support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! This story is being co-written by myself (Kris) and Eislyn! Updates will be slow, seeing as we're in school still and we have finals coming up. The plot will also be kicking in a bit slowly, so we're a slow burn plot lol. Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed, and we'll see you in chapter two! 
> 
> stupid messages eislyn and I leave each other:
> 
> kris: òwó hewwo  
> eislyn: poor pweter and his swidy senses
> 
> kris: *writing an amazing story*  
> eislyn: *kicks open the door* IT’S MY TURN TO USE THE BRAIN CELL


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice sunny and bright day in Asgard. Thor, like always, tried to convince his younger brother, Loki, to come out and bask in the daylight with him. Loki was usually cooped up inside the palace after all, and Thor didn’t think it was healthy. It just so happened that Thor was very persistent that day and started chasing the younger prince around the golden halls.

By Valhalla, Loki finally managed to slip away from Thor to only find himself in front for the royal library. He grinned and strolled inside. Thor never came down there on his own, preferring to live his days sparring and hunting. Almost immediately he went right to the back of the library.

“Hm.. let’s see.” Loki mumbled under his breath as he stroked the spines of the books, trying to decide which one to pick.

Thunder rang throughout the palace grounds. It was so intense that it shook the building. Loki was startled but could only shake his head; it must have been Thor, probably irritated that he couldn't find the other prince. A sudden loud bang made him jump. He calmed himself down immediately, just in case anyone might have seen him.

Loki looked around to see what had made that sound and saw a book lying on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. He immediately noticed it was one of the older ancient texts, a magic on _seiðr_ no less. Curiosity held him hostage as he flipped through the pages. He glanced around before taking the book back to his room.

* * *

Loki sat at his desk flipping through the book once again. He read through different passages and spells. Frigga wanted him to advance his _seiðr_ anyway. Loki was just about to relax and concentrate on one of the spells a very loud knock rapped on his door. Before he even had the chance to say anything, Thor came stumbling in.

“Brother!” Thor announced. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere,”

“Ah, Thor, what a pleasure.” Loki mumbled out, sarcastically. He turned around in his seat to face him.

“You missed a wonderful day outside of the palace. I only wanted to bring you outdoors for once, must you always escape me for elsewhere?” Thor questioned.

“I am aware brother. Alas, I have better things to do then roll around in the mud and sweat,” Loki looked Thor up and down, “Unlike you I suppose, you reek.” Loki said bringing up his hand and covering his nose.

There were a few minutes of silence, then, “Brother I don’t want you to waste away in here. All you ever do is stay inside and read those books of yours. You need to be social.” Thor took a few steps towards him.

Loki shied away from Thor and turned back around in his chair. “I think you should go.”

“Brother-”

“I’m busy Thor.”

Thor stared at Loki hoping that he would turn back around and face him. When he did not Thor simply sighed heavily and walked back out the door, closing it. Loki glanced back at the door and relaxed when he was certain the oaf was gone.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at the ancient text once again. It was a spell to make a telepathic connection with anyone. It would be a nice skill to learn for the future, he decided. Loki made sure to memorize the page before mentally preparing for the spell. He started to cast it and was in the middle of the complex spell when someone knocked urgently on the door. The rather loud banging broke his concentration.

“Prince Loki, the king requests your presence.” A maid said through the door. A loud crash and a yelp could be heard on the opposite side. She opened the door and saw the prince lying on the ground holding his head. “My prince!” She called out as she rushes towards him.

Startled, Loki quickly sat up and locked eyes with her. He heard her inner thoughts, and maybe even some of her memories. One in particular stood out to him.

_“My queen.” Uttered the girl as she bowed down, everyone else following her lead._

_“Rise, I have a special job for you all to do. Infiltrate the kingdoms, cause the people to doubt their rulers. Create unrest within the kingdoms, and raise suspicion towards the royal families. When the time is right, we’ll strike the heads and I’ll take the kingdoms for myself to rule!”_

_“Yes, my Queen.” Coursed throughout the hall._

Loki gasped and pulled back. The maid seemed to be in a slight daze as well. His head was pounding but he took this moment to get up and run out of the room.

The maid got up in her haze and saw the prince run out and down the hallway. “Shit!” She screamed, running after him. She took out her communicator and talked into it, “Prince Loki found out! Someone get him, now!”

* * *

What in the world did Loki just see?

Was that...Hela he saw? Didn’t father seal her away? Why was she alive? How was she alive, and why did she have an army of loyal followers? The last thing he remembered was his father winning the war with the help of the other two kingdoms. He had sealed her away, and Hela would only return if something happened to his father. He was alright, right? He had to be. Something wouldn’t randomly happen to him, right?

Loki shook his head, he couldn’t focus on how Hela was alive. He has to focus on her apparent plan to overthrow the kingdoms! What was she saying? Kill the royal families? If that’s true, then he has to get to his father (not just to alert him, but to make sure he was okay as well), or maybe even Thor! He has to tell somebody. He glanced behind himself multiple times, hoping he wasn’t followed. Upon seeing the maid running, he cursed his luck. When was luck ever on his side?

The prince was running, it didn’t matter where he ended up. He just needed to get away. He just needed to survive. He needed to get to someone and tell them what was happening, what was about to take their kingdom by storm. About who was about to destroy them all from the inside out. Loki turned the corner and smacked right into someone. At first he thought it was Thor but when he looked up it was a dark haired stranger. Before he had the chance to back up, the stranger grabbed his upper arm and held him tight.

“Hey! Let me go!” Loki demanded.

“Oh would you look at that, I caught a snake slithering through the halls. A royal one at that.” The stranger sneered, staring at him as if they were looking down on him.

Loki didn't like that tone and pulled his arm, trying to get free. The man just chuckled in response. Loki summoned a dagger and stabbed the guy in the upper shoulder. The man grunted out in pain but didn't let go.

“You’ll pay for that Princy.” He growled out and twisted Loki’s arm. Pain shot through him and he bit back a cry.

The maid from earlier came around the corner and stopped when she the two. “Hey what are you doing?! Shut him up before he tells somebody, you fool!” She angrily demanded.

“I was working on that before you oh-so-rudely interrupted.” He rolled his eyes and took his other hand and covered the prince’s mouth. He then started pushing Loki to start him walking, making sure he goes along.

Loki tried biting and licking his hand, in hopes of letting him go to no avail. They pulled him into one of the secret servant passages, and teleported out, bringing Loki with them.

Loki fell to the ground when they reappeared. He wasn't able to catch himself in time. When he landed he tried to quickly scramble up, only to be kicked back down again. The maid came up from behind and clamped a collar around his neck.

“What is this?!” Loki screamed out, feeling his _seiðr_ leave his body. When he tried to get up again he fell back down on his own, feeling weak. Seeing this, his captors laughed at his attempt.

“Oh?” The maid purred, “You don’t know? These are magic clamps. It feeds off the _seiðr_ from your body.”

Loki could only look up in shocked, he’s never heard of such a thing! His hands immediately going up to his neck and try pulling the collar, in hopes it would come off. “What do you want?” He asked them.

The maid spoke up, “You saw what we want.” She spat at him. “We’re just making sure that you, how do you put it…?” She hums, “Oh! That you _never_ speak of it to anyone.”

Before Loki could do anything or respond, his vision went black.

* * *

The young prince woke up in excruciating pain. White pain shot throughout his body that felt like burning needles piercing his skin time and time again. It felt like this torture was going on for an eternity. No matter how many times he tried to scream out, he couldn't. Something was preventing him from doing so. Whenever he did open his mouth it felt like it was restrained, and he swore there was blood dripping down from his mouth.

By the time the burning needles were done, he was tired, and in excruciating pain. Tears were already split and his hair was a dissolved mess from the struggling. The maid looked at the taller man and smirked. “Our queen would be so proud don’t you think? Muting the silver-tongue with nothing more than a needle and a sting.”

“This will be a lot easier than we thought. Who would go looking for prince Loki of all people?”

They laughed. They looked back down to the mess of a prince and decided to just leave him there. After all, he wouldn't be missed anytime soon.

* * *

Loki ran as fast as he possible could with his battered up body. He got away. He wasn’t sure how he did, but all he knew was he had to get out of there. He didn’t even know where ‘there’ was! When he was brought to the place by the maid and stranger, he had been unconsciousness. So his knowledge of his location was quite limited.

He ran through different hallways and doors, trying to find something to get him out of the eerie hideout. He was also trying to not get caught in the process. He opened one of the metal doors, seeing it slide open to reveal a room with four different portals. Loki guessed the portals led to the four kingdoms. He then stepped in and the door closed behind him. Limping, he made his way around to look at the different portals, wondering which one would take him back to Asgard.

As he was looking at one of them in the back he heard the door open. Without a second thought he fell through the one he was looking at. He hoped it wouldn’t take him into more of a worse situation. _Survive._

And so he fell.

He continued to fall, and fall, and fall, and fall. Panic started to build it within him once he realized he wasn’t stopping. He didn’t have enough strength left in him to use his magic to catch himself. He was going to die, wasn’t he? After escaping his captors, he was going to die while trying to survive. What a way to go, huh? Loki saw the ground growing closer and closer, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Thanks to his sewn mouth, he couldn’t scream as he neared the ground.

Memories flashed through his mind. Maybe he should’ve been kinder to Thor earlier, taking him up on his offer to spend time outside of the palace. Maybe he should’ve talked with his mother more, he would’ve liked to practice magic with her one last time.

He felt his head hit something hard, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I'm Eislyn! I co-write with Kris! We hope you enjoy this chapter and that the next one will be out in a bit, this will have a slow-update seeing as we are both still in school. We'll see you in chapter 3!
> 
> Stupid messages Kris and I leave each other:
> 
> Kris: beep boop, hela’s gon stab stab!~ 
> 
> Eislyn: “Prince lOKi herp a derp ya emo fucc”
> 
> Eislyn to Kris: He rolled his eyes and yanked on the prince’s arm before slamming his face into a wall and screaming OH YEAH like the kool-aid man.


End file.
